LATER
by Baka Girl
Summary: A collection of my songfics! I named LATER 'cause of the NOW cds. They are mostly humor. Enjoy!! ^_^
1. Oh Duo

LATER  
Song One: Oh Duo  
By: Baka Girl  
  
Baka Girl: Tis the season to be evil, WA HA HA HAHA, WA HA HA HA!  
Duo: HA! TSUYOI YO! HE! TA! RANMA NO BAKA!  
Heero and Trowa: ........ Bakas.  
Quatre: WRONG SONG!!  
Baka Girl: And a one, a two, a one, two, three four! ^.^  
  
Duo: Well, I guess the best way for me to begin is  
The other day I was hanging with some friends  
Going around the room talking about our favorite noise  
I said I had a friend in the Two Mix duo  
So everyone screamed  
  
Hilde and Sally: Hey is this some kinda trick?!  
  
Zechs: Yea, which one is he?  
  
Aaron: You know who, Nagano!  
Then Hilde said:  
  
Hilde: I have to see their show  
But I have no ticket, Duo  
How can I go  
  
Duo: Your wish is my command  
See it's no problem, hon  
In fact I'll get some tickets here for everyone  
All I gotta is pick up the celly  
And its a done deal  
Let me call Nagano and tell her  
  
Quatre: By the wayDuo, if you could, while you're at it  
Can you hook up some seats  
For my friends and my sisters?  
  
Duo: So I said to myself, well hell, why not?  
There's nothing that can beat the connection I got  
  
Chorus(Sally, Hilde, and Dorothy): Duo, Oh Duo  
What are you going to do?  
You make empty promises oh so big  
(Duo: man)  
How gonna make them come true?  
(Duo: I don't know)  
Duo, Oh Duo,  
What are we going to do with you?  
Always a makin' a bigger mistake  
Always a-makin' a baka  
(Duo: Yo, I gotta make a phone call)  
  
**Ring**  
  
Nagano: Hello?  
  
Duo: Hey Nagani  
I need a favor from you, chick  
I promised people tickets  
So you gotta come through  
  
Nagano: Sure, Duo...how many do you need?  
  
Duo: 1...2...uh, 3003  
  
Nagano: WHAT?! BAKA!!  
I can get you maybe a dozen  
You can't promise seats to everyone and their cousins  
What did you do?   
How'd you get in this mess?  
  
Duo: I was talkin to this girl...  
  
Nagano: Hold your breath  
I know the rest  
Guess you better get yourself a whole lotta money  
  
Duo: For 3000 tickets?  
Nagano, that's isn't funny.  
How'm I supposed to pull that off in so little time?  
  
Nagano: You got me, Duo  
That's your problem...not mine  
  
Chorus: Duo, Oh Duo  
(Duo: What do I do?)  
What are you going to do?  
You make empty promises oh so big  
(Duo: What?)  
How gonna make them come true?  
Duo, Oh Duo,   
(Duo(annoyed): What?)  
What are we going to do with you?  
(Duo: I don't know)  
Always a makin' a bigger mistake   
(Duo: So, it was just one mistake)  
Always a-makin' a baka  
(Duo: Whatever)  
  
Duo: How in the world can he do that to me?  
I thought we were friends.  
I thought we were family.  
We're gettin' to the show  
We'll get good seats  
Everyone on the bus, you're all coming with me  
I'm tellin' you guys when we get to the gate  
He can never say "no" when he looks at my face  
Hook me up! Nagani, cutie, I swear I'll pay you back  
  
Nagano: Well come to think about, we need an opening act.  
  
Duo: What do you want me to do: tell jokes; dance; act?  
  
Nagano: Nah, I want you on stage, I want you to rap.   
'Cause if you don't you're gonna have some disappointed friends  
And by the way you're on at eight, that's when the show begins  
  
Chorus: Duo. Oh, Duo, what are you going to do?  
(Duo: Man)  
You make big promises oh so big  
How you gonna make it come true?  
(Duo: One promise man)  
Duo. Oh,Duo,  
What are we going to do with you?  
(Duo: I'm desperate)  
Always a-makin' a bigger mistake  
(Duo: I'm desperate, man! *squeak*)  
Always a-makin' a baka 


	2. Who Let Chang Wufei Out?

LATER  
Song Two: Who Let Chang Wufei Out?  
By: Baka Girl  
  
Notie: Some of these songs from this one on are songs from my old account. I just decided to post them on here so that they can all be together, since I'm not using the other accounts... I sorta forgot the passwords to them, and to the e-mail accounts. *sheepish smile*  
  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
  
Nataku was nice Nataku was pumping  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
And Wufei was having a ball  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Till the Libra started the name calling  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Then the Nataku responded to the call  
Yepee Ah Yo  
I hear a MS pilot in pain shout out  
  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
  
Last year in the war Wufei had a ball  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
Oz called him the millbug and a skettell  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Die you gruffy, mash scruffy  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Get back you bullet infested mongrel  
  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
  
Now Chang tells himself dem Oz soldiers go get angry  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
To hear dem onnas call him a bloody canine  
Yepee Ah Yo  
But they say Wufei is part of the Nataku  
Yepee Ah Yo  
Them onnas in front and Wufei behind  
I hear an onna shout out  
  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
  
Ah Wufei is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All Wufei hold it  
Ah Wufei is nothing if he don't have a bone  
All Wufei hold it  
  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice  
Who let Chang Wufei out?  
Justice, Justice, Justice 


	3. Most Boys

LATER  
Song Three: Most Boys  
By: Baka Girl  
  
I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush I just did not want  
Kill was the issue of the day  
If a boy's got some game  
Couldn't be more fly, killing was everything  
Cuz Shinigami's got a job, Shinigami's got a car, Shinigami can pay his own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it isn't in my heart  
  
Most boys want a girl with the bling bling  
Got my own things, got my ching ching  
I just want real love  
Most boys want a girl with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if she can't be everything that I dream of  
A girl who understands real love.  
  
I was a boy about the floss  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me  
Seek, for a girl's who's got the means  
To be givin you diamond rings  
It's what every fly boy could want or even dream  
But I'm not every boy and I don't need no G to take care of me  
Cuz Shinigami's got a job, Shinigami's got a car, Shinigami can pay his own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart  
  
Most boys want a girl with the bling bling  
Got my own things, got my ching ching  
I just want real love  
Most boys want a girl with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if she can't be everything that I dream of  
A girl who understands real love  
  
Most boys want a girl with the bling bling  
Got my own things, got my ching ching  
I just want real love  
Most boys want a girl with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if she can't be everything that I dream of  
A girl who understands real love, oh most boys  
  
But I'm not every boy and I don't need no G to take care of me  
Cuz Shinigami's got a job, Shinigami's got a car, Shinigami can pay his own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart  
  
But I'm not every boy and I don't need no G to take care of me  
Cuz Shinigami's got a job, Shinigami's got a car, Shinigami can pay his own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart 


	4. Quatre Quatre

LATER  
Song Four: Quatre Quatre  
By: Baka Girl  
  
Notie: Yaoi, 3x4. If you don't like yaoi, then skip this chapter and don't put any evil reviews about this!! I'm warning you!! I have Heero to defend me!!  
Heero: -.- Baka Girl....  
Me: Yup, that's me! ^_^  
  
Ho Quatre Quatre  
He reminds me of an Outer Space story  
Growing up in Colony L2  
He's living the life just like a movie star  
  
Ho Quatre Quatre  
He fell in love in East Arabia  
To the sounds of the flute, yeah, yeah  
Played by Trowa Barton  
  
Stop the looting, stop the shooting  
Pick Pocking in the corner  
See as the rich is getting richer  
The poor is getting poorer  
  
Se Qua Quatre on the corner  
Thinking of ways to make it better  
In my letter is an eviction letter  
Somebody just said see you later  
  
Ahora vengo mama chola mama chola  
Ahora vengo mama chola  
  
Ahora vengo mama chola mama chola  
Ahora vengo mama chola  
  
I said la fevella los colores  
The streets are getting hotter  
There is no water to put out the fire  
Mi canto la esperanza  
  
Se Qua Quatre on the corner  
Thinking of ways to make it better  
Then I look up into space  
Hoping of days in paradise 


	5. Split Personality

LATER  
Song Five: Split Personality  
By: Baka Girl  
  
Notie: Parenthases= Nataku talking.  
Audience: O_O?!  
Me: Dun look at me like that, I didn't write this fic!  
Heero: Actually... you did.  
  
I do not trust, so I can not love  
(can't no onna be trusted)  
Oh no no no  
And I would not dare to open up  
(This life of yours is dusted, Wu-Wu)  
Well my rent's past due and now my Gundam won't start, I hate the bus  
(well aren't you glad you have someone to talk to)  
Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
Do they see my many split personalities  
  
Can you help me  
DOes anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
DOes anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
(Can it be my turn now, is it my turn, Wu-Wu)  
Said I'll say it again, tou're my only friend  
(I protect you from OZ, I basically protect you from yoursef)  
Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end  
(this is just the beginning)  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
Tell me what they want from me, tell me how to act  
  
Can you help me  
DOes anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
DOes anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
SO I'm putting it on the table  
(Tell 'em, Wu-Wu)  
You don't know me well enough to to label me, sick, or even disturbed  
When you break it down I'm just two boys  
Trying to blend, trying to vibe  
(Trying)  
Trying to live just one life  
(So hard)  
Everybody's got insanities.... I got a split personality  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
(Why can't you)  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
(You can)  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
(Just do it)  
Tekk ne what do they want from me, tell me how to act  
(I can't, I can't)  
  
Can you help me  
DOes anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
DOes anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
DOes anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh  
  
Can you help me  
(Talk to me, talk to me, don't ignore me, I can't take it)  
Do you hear me  
Do you see me everytime  
(Oh callm down, it's not that serious, we'll be just fine without them)  
It's all mine.... it's my reality.... it's just too much for me  
(You're my friend, you're my friend.... Wu-Wu! WU-WU!) 


	6. Turning Kamikaze

LATER  
Song Six: Turning Kamikaze  
By: Baka Girl  
  
Notie: WAI! NO NOTIE! ;.; WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!  
  
I got your picture, for me and you!  
I really love you, I really do!  
I see there's staring and there's nothing else to do!  
On it's encounter, your hair is blonde.  
Your eyes are hazel, and such a stance.  
I have to kiss you when there's no one else around.  
  
I got your picture, I got your picture!  
I'd like a million of them over myself!  
I want to abduct her, to take her picture.  
So I can look at you from inside as well.  
Because I'm turning Kami, I'm turning in,  
I'm turning Kami, I'm turning in!  
  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so!  
  
I got your picture, I got your picture!  
I'd like a million of them over myself!  
I wanna abduct her, to take her picture!  
So I can look at you from inside as well!  
Because I'm turning Kami, I'm turning in,  
I'm turning Kami, I'm turning in!  
  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so!  
  
No Zechs, no smokin', no beer, no Relena, no  
sin no you know whether it's dark!  
Everyone around me is a total stranger!  
Everone that bugs me like a Killer Ranger!  
Eeeeeveryone!  
  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so!  
  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Kamikaze  
I really think so, think so, think so, think so!  
I'm turning Kamikaze I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so! 


	7. The Real Chang Wufei

LATER  
Song Seven: The Real Wufei Chang  
By: Baka Girl  
  
Notie: Last song that I got from other fanfics. You can live your life in peace while I put up more recent songs... ^_^  
  
Duo: May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Wufei Chang please shutup.  
I repeat, will the real Wufei Chang please shutup?  
We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Heero: Ya'll act like you never heard a Japanese person before!  
My ryhmns heard before!  
Maxwell trying to be harcore!  
  
Duo: Yo! What's up!  
  
Quatre: Well Gundam Altron was worse than before,  
making us snore, whining about onnas on the microphone!  
It's return of the-  
  
Trowa: Oh wait, no wait!  
You didn't pay money for this episode, did you?!  
And Master O did!  
  
Master O: Hehehe!  
  
Duo: Everything you idiot!  
Without Master O's beep ass you are as good as dead!  
The world's had enough withput Wufei!  
Chiki chiki, even Zechs is cheating on him!  
  
(Wufei: HEEEEEEEY! NOT FUNNY BAKA GIRL!  
Me: ^_^;; Gomen, I thought it was funny.)  
  
Heero: Look at him, walking around!  
Living off O, acting so cool!  
But he's really kind of weak though.  
  
(Wufei: MYYYYYYYYY LIIIIIIIIIIINE!)  
  
Trieze: Little twit blasted me on his new ep.  
Why? Because I turned him down for a date, teehee!  
  
(Wufei: ;.; Must you torture me so?)  
  
Trowa: As for the question of who came first.  
Was is Heero Yuy or Zechs Merquise?  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry 'Fei, but this is gonna hurt.  
They both came first than you ever will-  
  
Duo: JERK! Your song is on my nerves!  
Your song is on my nerves!  
You're kinda lucky because you got more just than you deserve!  
  
Une: This is the message I deliver to little kids!  
You become famous and never know what Altron is!  
Of course they're gonna like you! Of course they do!  
You're like a cartoon version of Slim Shady in a Mobile Suit!  
  
Heero: You're nothing but a target, annoying to be shot up!  
You know, a year from now you won't even be thought of!  
So your right about dead animals and cannibals.  
And maybe you'll stop dating dogs and date higher mammals!  
  
Zechs: Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! _ 


End file.
